Dante & Beatrice: the Divine Comedy Alternative
by patented
Summary: Quality time with Dante and his partner Trish. A series of Dante interacting with his friends and talking about the book that is loosely based on the game.
1. It begins: Dante and Trish

**Title: Dante and Trish; the Divine Comedy alternative**.

_Disclaimer: DMC is Capcom territory. Why they allow us to write about their characters, I don't know, because some abuse it immorally and some just write because they love the characters. _

Dante sat reading a newspaper, his legs propped up casually atop his desk and Trish happened to have come home with a bag of groceries. He was intent on his reading that Trish was curious as to what he was reading.

"Anything happening on the other side of the world, like say the long war? Someone found an invention to cure HIV?"

She then proceeded to plop all the groceries atop the kitchen counter when he didn't answer, then a few moments later, he grunted: "You know, Trish, they have this new book called, "The Mysteries of Divine Comedy Code."

She raised a blonde brow up so high that it nearly reached the edge of her hairline.

Then laughed; a tinkling high note that was unusual for her as she usually had a very husky low voice with an equally huskier laugh.

"What is this? Someone trying to find a new method to get the goods? Another Da Vinci code copy but this time it's Divine Comedy?"

He looked up at his partner: "You know about the Divine Comedy?"

"Of course! When there wasn't any devil hunting around and we're starving to death, I had to go work for food!"

Dante gaped at her and choked out: "Trish! You didn't?"

She gritted her teeth. "What the hell did you think I worked for?" She had her hand on her leather hip.

He rolled his eye back and forth shiftily and coughed out: "Whore for hire?"

Trish threw him an apple and he caught it as easily as it was thrown.

He thanked her and took a bite out of it.

While munching, he proceeded to ask her about the Divine Comedy and Trish huffed; she couldn't believe that he didn't even take the time to read about something as grand as that.

"So how come you got to read it?"

"Well, when I worked extra jobs, one of the ones I worked for was at a fundraiser and they were giving away old books. The kind that that Arkham guy likes to keep."

Dante flinched. Trish was informed about all the big happenings in his life and that bit with Arkham, his brother opening up the gates, and meeting Lady was one of the biggest events that happened to him.

Trish took a big knife and began to slice onions, one by one, in small pieces they were, until she took them up in a great big swoop and plopped them into a pan. Turning on the stove, she watched as the blue fire flickered to heat up the onions.

Dante waited.

While he waited, he took to reading the newspaper until he was clearly done and then the smell of cooked beef and vegetables began to assault his nostrils.

"That smells delicious."

"Yes, it's for me." Trish stirred the sliced beef and mixed the spices that she had just splattered on there.

"I'm tired of Pizza." Dante was pouting.

"I'll finish up the cooked potatoes and then we'll talk about the famous book written by Dante Alighieri."

His face was beaming now.

She began to set the table; candles were set there and two clean plates with utensils.

"Where did you learn to cook?" His face was now curious and he got up from his chair. He thought it was about time to get his butt off his chair and stop dirtying up his desk with caked muddy boots.

The setting of the table was simple but efficient.

Just like a Martha Stewart she was. Trish sat down on the table and waved her hand to the dishes which were now covered but the steam seeped out, allowing the wondrous smells of food to waft towards the half devil.

Dipping into the food, Dante ate up and took big mouthfuls of vegetables into his mouth. The most he ate of vegetables were the broccoli bits in the pizza and once Trish ordered vegetarian pizza.

Trish had two glasses of white wine there and then picked one up and smacked her lips after downing two gulps.

"Now….we shall proceed with my story of Divine Comedy but bear this in mind, Dante. It's a shortened version and my own interpretation."

He was still chomping at the food. Trish had made so much food that he was very happy.

"Once upon a time, there lived a man named Dante Alighieri."

She then took another gulp of white wine. Luckily she had the full bottle there and if that was gone, she'd have to get out the whiskey that Dante stashed away.

"Does he look like me?" Dante kept chomping, his mouth full of potatoes and crunchy beans.

"Not really. But get this; he was in love with a girl named Beatrice, after me."

"Did she look like his mother?"

"Fortunately, no. Unless one's mother looked like a nine year old child."

"Go on Trish. You're dragging this story out. Can you just cut to the chase?"

"She eventually died and married another man. So did he."

He raised an eyebrow, "He's gay?"

"No, twatbrain, I meant that he married another woman too, but he was in love with Beatrice. It was unrequited."

"Well if she doesn't look like his mother and he loved her with desire, then why doesn't he just go for it."

"Are you for real?" Trish smirked.

"Just kidding. I know. Probably the woman was forcing him to marry him right? With kids?"

"No. Not really. It was an arranged marriage though he sired many children with the woman."

"Sounds like he had some fun."

"Don't you get it? It's like us; we're unrequited love."

"But you look like my mother. Ewwww."

Dante made a face and she wanted to smack him one.

"There's nothing wrong with looking like your mother since she's very beautiful!"

"Ah you are calling yourself beautiful too!"

They were enjoying their little chat together. It was nice to get a big break from the monotony of life; the way human beings wanted to be saved from the terrors of the world.

Meaning that if it weren't for him and Trish, and perhaps the others just like them, they wouldn't be able to save the world.

Trish finished up her bottle of wine and ate half her food then continued on with her story: "Dante looked up to this man called Virgil, a great poet from the past. He's dead, long dead, deader than Beatrice."

"Why did he look up to him?"

"Because Virgil taught about some stuff called the Aenid. I haven't read it so I can't say anything about it. When I get around to it, I'll read it."

"You're dragging, Trish."

"To get to the point, Beatrice guided him through hell, or rather out of hell, and Virgil was his first guide."

"Wow. So they're just guides?"

"Yes, they're his guides. Just like you and me: Partners."

He rubbed his belly, now full of vegetables, onions, potatoes, beans and sliced marinated beef.

"What about Arkham and Lady, and oh, Lucia and Matier?"

"Only Lucia was your next guide, but she's more like a saint in the story."

"Lucia? You mean, our Lucia? The Lucia we know and love?" Dante raised his white brow in question.

"No. She didn't live back then."

"So there wasn't any Matier guide? Or even Lady?"

"Lady after her first name: Mary, is mentioned."

"As what?"Dante was getting curiouser and curiouser now, even though he'd rather go out and visit Enzo's bar and have some beers and play pool and darts but he figured Trish was enjoying this storytelling.

"She gave birth to some child in the story and the father is a God."

"That must have been painful."

Dante was making a joke out of this, Trish knew and she threw him a piece of potato that was lying on her plate.

"Are you gonna finish that?" He eyed her unfinished meal. She told him to knock himself out and he did.

"There were lots of demons in the Divine Comedy."

"Sounds like my kind of story, Trish. Are they any challenge?"

"Oh more than a challenge. They were all vanquished to hell."

"Vanquish….now that's a word."

"And what is the purpose of this story?"

She was pouring him a glass of beer and he was pleased. He didn't have to go to Enzo's bar after all. There was a pool table right here in their home and a jukebox and all the benefits of what a bar might offer. Except for the women. He did have Trish, but if the man's woman looked exactly like their mother, it was really a huge kink.

He didn't mind. He liked Trish a lot and liked that she wore her sunglasses a lot too.

"How did you like hell, Trish?" It was a question he wanted to ask her for a long time.

"I was created there. Everything before was a blur, I don't know anything else."

When I finally saw the blue skies, the clouds, and the fresh air as we're flying through the summer sky, I knew…..that I finally came home.

Dante reached over to touch her hand.

"You are home, Trish."

"Beatrice never remained with Dante in the end you know."

Her eyes washed over with tears.

"Now look at what you've done." She took the napkin and started to dab her eyes.

Dante sighed. He didn't do anything but women will be women.

"Well it's not easy for a dead person to remain with a live person unless that live person has a kink for necrophilia."

"It wasn't that kind of a relationship, Dante. Alighieri loved her, but not in the lustful way some men look at me."

"In the book, Beatrice helped free Alighieri from his hell but here, between you and me, you freed me."

"It's a reversal then?" Dante was getting bored now. He was eyeing the pool table and his devils arms.

She saw the boredom in his eyes and smiled. "Go on. Go and play some pool and I'll wash up."

He jumped off the chair and ran over to her side and gave her a kiss. "You're the best, Trish. Dinner was great. Come play pool with me when you're done?"

The blonde haired woman groaned. She wished there was a magical way that dishes would just clean itself. Dante bought her a dishwasher when they had some extra money, but the darn thing was second hand and therefore it broke down at times.

After washing up, she sat down on the couch and relaxed with a cup of evening coffee and watched Dante tune up his guitar. He loved his guitars and was immensely sad that she had to sell his favorite one: the Nevan. It got for a good price though, better than what she expected, although she liked the Cerberus one the best. They were the cutest puppies but they sure wet themselves a lot.

Trish heard the phone and hurriedly picked it up and answered: Devil Never Cry.

She looked over at Dante. "This ones got the password. Sounds heavy!"

Dante grinned and grabbed his rebellion from the old girlie poster he had for many years.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

A good meal. A good story. Good companionship and now possibly a good fight. What more can a half devil want? Yes, he knew. It was to get more devils arms.


	2. Dante and Lady

Mary wasn't a happy girl. Well, not until she got her vengeance. She was extremely happy after that, but she wasn't what one would call _Happy._

"I hate tears." She said plainly.

"I've never seen you cry." Dante said to her, both of them enjoyed a huge banana split. There were three flavors: Strawberry, Vanilla, and Chocolate topped with whipped cream, sliced cherries, and creamy hot chocolate syrup that oozed all over the scoops of ice cream. It was Dante's second while Lady was still toying with her spoon and taking small bites of ice cream, licking at the spoon.

"Why would you want me to cry?"

"I like seeing girls cry."

She hit him soundly on the exposed arm with her fist. "Bastard." But she was secretly smiling.

"You know you like it when I make them cry."

"Why are we talking about this?" Mary gave him an odd look. "You do have an obsession with crying."

"Misery loves company."

He shrugged and focused on his ice cream.

"Trish was telling me the story of Divine Comedy the other day and she made dinner."

"Oh?"

"You should have been there."

"I'm never around anyway. They didn't star me in any more events with you in the other games."

"You're my first."

"They thought Trish was your first."

"Oddly enough, it sounds rather kinky." Dante mused with a mouthful of vanilla.

"I know the Divine Comedy."

"Get out." Dante laughed.

"Just because you don't read literature doesn't mean the rest of civilization don't."

"Naw, I knew you would cuz of that dad of yours."

"Do you know the literature?"

"A little. I know about some woman named Beatrice named after our Trish, and that Vergil is named after Virgil. Some ancient guy that wrote the _Aenied."_

"Wow. Impressive."

Dante smirked. "With what? Him? Or me?"

Ignoring that, Mary continued. "Do you want to know more about the story?"

"As a matter of fact." He started…..then said: No.

"Bored you to death?"

"Yeah."

"You shouldn't be bored with the story. It represents you and Trish and…"

He interrupted her: "You had a kid with some God."

"Yeah I know and he saved the world from damnation."

Dante shook his head: "Actually that story sounds more like my mother and father. He was considered a 'god.'"

"Was he now?"

"Naw, my father wouldn't want to be one. Not worth it."

"So is this a prediction? That I'm going to marry some God?"

"God, I hope not." Dante groaned. "The last contestants who wanted to be God were your father, Lucia's would be dad: Arius, and some minor demon worshippers who wanted to be ruler of the world."

Taking her spoon, she swirled the strawberry and chocolate together. Dante watched her and raised his eyebrow: "You gonna eat that?"

"Of course." She then placed a spoonful in her mouth. Afterward, when her mouth was clear of the contents, she continued: "Apparently, I sent Beatrice and Lucia to you in the book."

"Hey are we talking about us, or them?"

"Sorry. Got carried away."

Dante leaned back on the chair after finishing his half. "Do you know all the demons in the book?"

"Some. In the Divine Comedy, they had what was called cantos."

"How many?"

"Quite a lot." She smiled at him.

"Which is the worst?"

"Actually in today's society, some of the things written in there are simply what some would call: outdated."

Dante shook his head. "Like rape and killing?"

"Some people like to write about it in a pleasurable way, but the book talks about it in a way that it should be avoided."

"That's common sense."

"Many people don't have common sense, Dante."

"Yeah I know." He decided that looking like a brooding man just about now was fitting. He changed the subject: "How's life treating you?"

"Good. Really good. I've been hired by the government as a secret agent. Of course I went through all that rigorous training. It's all blah blah blah. Nothing exceptionally exciting."

"I had this idea of you that you'd form your own militia and you would have followers."

He grinned at that.

"So I'd have more scars to prove it."

"You know you could always get laser surgery to get them removed. It's the 'in' thing right now for people. You can certainly afford it."

They were both quiet.

Both of them were thinking about the old days; demons everywhere and they were fighting alongside, trying to save the people from sure death. It was Mary with her huge weapon and Dante with all his devils arms.

"I'm not Mary from that Divine Comedy you know." She started.

"I know. You wouldn't do it with a god."

She laughed. No she wouldnt. Not the way the humans wanted to be a 'god." They were evil.

Then he ended it with: "But you'd do it with a good devil."

He grinned and what he got in return was ice cream splattered on his nose. "What? It's a complete reversal of the Divine Comedy!"


	3. Dante visits Enzo

Enzo wiped down the bar; there were lots of broken glass everywhere and splattered beer now soaking through the wood.

He had just kicked out a customer who was taking liberties with some of the women in the bar. Most of the girls that came in here were women he knew from his past; the _love_ _planet_ became another establishment bought out from the local mafia.

Enzo was well informed with many things; this coming from his girls too as they were the best ones who knew the thugs and higher up customers.

Evil men liked sleazy beautiful women. The sleazier, the better. When women wanted to sell their bodies and like it; that's the best kind for them. It made the evil men prosper and allow their ego to shine. Most of them had the ugliest mugs. They had to earn money to get the women and what better way than to do it illegally?

Enzo knew all this and more. He shrugged off his dirty apron and donned a new one. The entire place was packed over an hour ago. Now it was just him, a few girls he knew, and a couple shady looking characters near the pool tables. They were obscured by the lampshade which allowed the light to mostly shine on the tables.

Dante had just walked in; his big frame enveloped the entire doorway. Enzo was the only one who was bigger than him but only in bulk.

"Hey." Dante nodded over at his friend.

The bald man half smiled and went around the bar to take out a bottle of beer. "Something soft or you prefer the lady's spirits?"

"That'll be fine."

"What brings you here?"

"What? I can't come over without just saying hi?"

"You don't." Enzo sniffed. "You only come to find out about stuff and there's nothing happening."

"There shouldn't be for awhile. I took care of that last cult following last week; they were the baddest and misguided I've ever seen."

"That bad huh?"

"Suicides and sacrifices. You name it." Dante took a gulp of the beer and sat himself down.

"Just like your brother."

Dante shrugged. It was painful that his own brother chose suicide over living. Falling into hell was suicide. It was a sad sight indeed but he respected his brother's choice. He had accepted Vergil's way of life and however misguided and evil it was it was still very bad. The only reason he had to stop it was because he saw Lady's quest and decided that he didnt want to be a jerk and allowed crap to happen. Especially since he had powers to stop him.

"Yeah. I'm glad he didn't kill you, Enzo."

"I don't think he had anything to fear from me and he didn't find me in his way either."

"Yeah. He's a cold blooded killer that's for sure; especially those whom he thinks are beneath him."

Enzo started to wipe the glasses with a white terrycloth, placing them atop the counter where many glasses were held upside down.

He eyed Dante curiously. "You just wanted to get away from Trish?"

"Naw, nothing like that. She's fine, not PMSing or anything."

They both chuckled at that; as guys, they weren't allowed to show any opposition on women's issues as that will get them the high road to nagging and self-righteousness. It's especially worse when they all gang up together. Secretly, Dante and Enzo was glad Lady didn't live with Trish or that Matier and Lucia came to visit too often.

Thank god not all women were like that but PMS was another issue.

"Trish and Lady were talking about the Divine Comedy the other day."

"Hey!" Enzo's broad face lit up: "I know that story!"

"Why does everyone know that story except me?"

"You've been too busy devil hunting I guess." Enzo shrugged. "What do you know about it? I can tell you some stuff."

"What are you? Professional at literature too?"

"On my spare time…" Enzo pulled out a very worn out piece of folded booklet; it looked really worse for wear.

"I do read some literature." He plopped the booklet on the bar and it read: free online materials to easy reading on any literature.

"I also have this." Enzo proceeded to pull out another piece of paper, very crème colored and worn so much that it could tear up, placed it on the bar which read: the guide to the divine comedy for beginners.

"It says that that Virgil guy who is named after your brother."

"Actually my brother is named after him." Dante corrected him.

"Yeah yeah I know, but I know your brother. I don't know that Virgil. Get this, Dante; he guided that Dante character into nine circles of hell."

"Sounds familiar." Dante was getting bored; he was experiencing the mild case of attention deficit disorder.

"You told me you came back with Trish after fighting hordes of demons down in that hell hole called Mallet Island."

"It always happens on an island."

"Just like Dumary Island." Enzo nodded with his friend.

"Demons like water and isolation."

"Demons like the city too." Enzo added. "But you know what's funny?"

"What?" Dante reached over to grab another beer and burped loudly.

"I don't understand it."

"That's surprising." Dante picked up the semi-torn booklet and read it. His blue eyes scanned it quickly.

"Ah. It's all part of a punishment."

"You do understand all that just by scanning?"

Enzo knew from years and years ago and working alongside Dante that Dante was very smart. Dante just didn't like to flaunt it or bother himself with pretentious crap like that.

"For example, each canto is a subject that expresses the sins of a person or in this case, many people."

"Guess there's lots of sinners everywhere."

A couple walked into the bar just then and ordered some strong spirits. After they had settled down in a secluded area near the jukebox; Enzo whispered over to Dante. "What else goes on in the book?"

"What am I? Your professor?"

"Aw come on, Dante. I give you free beer when you can't afford it."

"That's because you owe me, dumb ass."

Enzo grumbled. "I still want to know."

"Trish told me about the relationship between the Beatrice character and the guy who wrote the story."

"It's a poem."

"So you do know more than I do and grasp it."

"Well, it's not written in any simple manner. Any idiot can see that but it's one hell of a big poem."

"It should be easier to understand so more people can learn from it."

"Doesn't matter, Dante. People like to twist things all the time. It happens in politics and philosophy. Just like Karl Marx and his teachings. Then what's hypocritical about it? The common people get angry that the leaders aren't doing their job. What a crock."

"Don't start, Enzo. I just came for a drink, no time for politics, philosophizing and all that crap."

"I like to talk about religion, politics and most of all philosophizing." The bald man simply said. "It makes me sound smart."

"Only if you know what the hell you're talking about." Dante smirked. "Unless your audience is just as ignorant as you."

"Sounds like a cult following."

They both chuckled at that. They knew from all the years working together that alot of people were stupid.

Dante downed his third beer, settled it down on the bar and donned his leather trench coat on. "I'll see you around, Enzo."

"If I know of anything, I'll call Trish."

"You do that."


	4. Dante and the Dumarians

"Know what's funny, Lucia?"

Dante stared off into space; his focus clearly at the night sky while asking Lucia a question.

"What's that?" She answered back. They had just finished a bout of demon hunting on her island; it was for practice this time, not for real.

"Some people don't know when they're sinners."

"What?" Her red brows now clearly drawing together showed her confusion. "Do you think Matier had put something in the pot stew she made?"

"That was hours ago for lunch. I'm hungry."

"We'll be having pizza tonight just for you, Dante." Lucia smiled up at him where she sat; they were on top of one of the cliffs on Dumary Island.The weather was like Dante's eyes at times; Lucia thought with a kind of deep reflectiveness. Although, the changing quick weather felt like there was another demon coming; bigger than the previous ones they've encountered. It was something she felt, something her whole island felt.

She wanted to tell Dante, but allowed him to just relax and not worry about it for now. Dumary Island was famous for these things; it made it the haven of demon psychic phenomenon.

"Aww you didn't have to do that, Lucia. I mean, Matier didn't have to go to all the trouble. I'll eat just about anything. I even had to eat escargot in France, and guinea pigs in parts of South America."

Lucia made a distasteful face. "I don't mind the escargot if it's sautéed right; the right amount of seasoning on it will bring out the salty and special flavor. But, but…..guinea pigs?"

"I know. Oh I did have chocolate covered ants in Indonesia once."

"They don't eat that stuff there."

"Yeah, I know, but in the thicker forests, where the ants bite the hell out of you I had to."

Lucia made another face: "You had to?"

"Yeah, my chocolate bars fell on them and I was really hungry."

She shook her head. "You're really pathetic."

They both laughed. Lucia cleared her throat and took out one of her signature blades.

"I had to use these to cut open a few electrical eels in a Chinese river once."

"I didn't know they had them there."

"Usually no, but the rivers around China are huge. One of the largest rivers are in that country."

"Biggest population."

"And you know what that means, Dante. More demons."

They stopped to watch the stars now; it was getting dark that they realized Matier would call them any moment now for dinner.

"You were saying, Dante. About sinners?"

"Oh yeah. Excuse me; I've got short span attention." He sighed heavily and ran a hand over his silver hair, pushing away the bangs out of his eyes: "It's about Enzo."

She leaned back against the cliff's jagged edge and Dante, being the gentleman he tried to be, took off his trench coat and offered to lay it on her back.

"I can take it." She laughed. "Now what about him? Did he get into trouble?"

"When I was talking about the Divine Comedy and the sinners in hell, he didn't realize that he himself is a sinner."

"What do you expect, Dante? Everyone's a sinner. Just in mild and higher degrees. Some people have no conscience either. They like to sin."

"I know. That's why the world is the way it is today. We have to clean up the mess." Then Dante cursed.

"People don't like to be horrible. They never plan to want to be horrible, but they do and they don't realize it."

"It's not about Enzo being a sinner like everyone else; it's the fact that he is a huge womanizer, he loves women so much he goes to bed with so many of them and he wastes his money on them."

"Gluttony, lust, and greed?"

"Naw, he's not greedy, just more Gluttony, lust, and sloth."

"Sloth. People get into that very easily. It's in the Divine Comedy you're talking about?"

"Do you know about it too?" Dante looked at her.

"No." She shook her head honestly.

"Good." He laughed. "I mean, I'm not the only ignorant around."

"I'm only ignorant because I don't choose to read up on everything, although I should."

"Having knowledge on everything isn't going to make you smarter, Lucia, or wiser."

"Is that an insult?"

He lightheartedly laughed again. "No. It's not at all. I wasn't referring that you're dumb. I didn't realize you take things and twist them around too, as if it's referring to you. Or rather you assume."

"Now that's insulting." She started to get up, clearly miffed a bit. "I don't like being a demon, Dante. I have to live with it for the rest of my life." Small tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. Dante groaned inwardly. He did say to Lady that he wanted to see girls cry but he was just joking.

"Are you serious, Lucia?"

She started to walk away, and then turned around. "Not at all." A smile formed on her purple lips.

"Come here, Lucia." He smiled.

She sat down next to him; he placed an arm around her. "Thanks for putting up with my stupid crap."

"It's no problem at all, Dante. You're the guy who showed me that there are demons, few like you and me that aren't bad. Except you're half; you're lucky you have part human in you."

"Doesn't matter. But as I mentioned about the sins of the people who do really bad things to others, Enzo is one of the worst."

"But if he's just doing it for himself, and not hurting others, would that not be okay?" She was asking out of her naivety and Dante recognized it.

"It counts, because he was hurting himself but he changed. Something made him change to the man he now is. Once, he was pathetic, cowardly, and full of gluttonous sin."

"You sound like a philosopher."

Dante hit his head with the palm of his hand. "Ugh. What an idiot. I told myself I wouldn't do that but this place has got me contemplating. It's like a vacation away from home."

Just then they heard Matier's voice calling them from the kitchen window five houses down. It was time for dinner.

Matier smiled as Dante and Lucia walked into the house; a huge platter was set on the middle of the table.

The old woman didn't have many teeth so she kept her smile minimum. She didn't believe in getting fake teeth either. She brought out the huge round pizza that was in the old fashioned oven; steaming hot crust surrounded a mouthwatering melted cheese, cooked pepperoni, mushrooms, and bits of bacon.

"I thought you'd enjoy your favorite meal, son of Sparda."

"Indeed I will. I think if I keep my gluttony to a minimum; even Dante Alighieri won't take offense to a good meal once in awhile." Dante said, his eyes devouring the huge pizza before him.

Matier looked at them strangely. Lucia shrugged and said: "It's about the Divine Comedy."

The old woman's eyes lit up: "I know that story." Then sadness. "It's too bad people don't follow it."

"If they did, we wouldnt have all this wonderful demon hunting." Lucia smiled.

"True that, and the world would be boring wouldn't it?"

"Somehow, I find that oddly twisted." Dante said while setting himself down. "Your clans have fought against demons for centuries. Why wouldnt you want people to follow the poem?"

"Fighting is all we have been doing for centuries, Dante. We wouldnt know peace if it hit us." Matier had a sad look on her face.

"People do repeat things. Oddly enough, they spout about world peace and crap.It's all hogwash."

They all agreed and decided to stop the talk and get down to eating. Dante should come visit more often. He liked that Matier cooked up a good meal for him.


End file.
